Movie Night
by Midnightdam56
Summary: Raph and Leo decide to have a movie day! But they're competing personalities always get the best of them… they make a deal that leaves Leo's mouth open. Raph/Leo nothing graphic. Rated T. Midnightdam56 ;)
1. Chapter 1

Okay well I was watching this weird movie today, and it got me thinking about how Leo and Raph would each handle watching a horror movie! And then this idea came!

Beware! I wrote this late at night and didn't re read it.

Good luck!

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Leo POV

I shrieked, and my eyes widened in horror as I watched, helpless to defend the young girl that walked through a demented circus.

I silently called out for her, telling her to run. Every time she would turn a corner, I would jump, fearing that the moment would be her last.

My gaze followed intently as she found a large metal trapdoor.

'If you have any common sense… RUN. ' I thought bitterly as she adventured down into the unknown.

My ears picked up a faint sound, and I recognized the sound as a chainsaw.

'Seriously… RUN. Oh my shell, you hear the chainsaw and maniacal laughter, why aren't you running? ' I thought as I nuzzled closer to the warm body that was my brother. He was sitting in the corner of the couch, my head on his shoulder, and my body curled up in his lap.

He welcomed my presence, and kissed my forehead. His whole frame was completely relaxed, while mine was tense and on edge.

I could never understand how horror films didn't even come close to affecting him, but one cockroach? Really? My hero...

So I listened as the music quickened its pace and you just know something bad is going to happen, when this crazed clown jumps in front of the camera. I jump, and manage to halfway stifle a gasp when Raph snaps.

"Chill out Leo… ya gonna give meh a bruise with all yer squirmin! "

I just rolled my eyes and continued to watch as the little girl was brutally sawed in half, then her different parts were juggled by the deranged circus clown.

"How do you watch this stuff?"

"What? Ya scared?"

"I'm 'not' scared of some cheap movie. "

"Well ya sure actin like some baby huh Fearless? Well I guess that nickname doesn't apply right now, huh?" He said with a smirk.

I gave a low growl at his remark before returning to the movie.

I resisted the urge to shudder when the clown started to eat the girls fingers.

"How bout this Leo, if you can last the rest of this movie and its sequel without screamin' or cryin', then I'll start doin them darn extra meditation lesson ya been buggin' me 'bout. Deal?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder to where I was looking up at him. "And if I lose…?"

Raph's smirk turned darker, "Then you will be my bed side servant for a month. "

"Bed side servant?" I questioned.

"Yeah, ya know, like if I get hungry, or thirsty… or horny… " he grinned at me, and I couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

"You. Are. Terrible. "I laughed, and he pressed on.

"Oh, whatever… you love me banging you every chance I get." He practically beamed at me while playing with the ends of my bandana tails.

"Deal?" He asked again.

I thought for a second before deciding.

"Deal. " I said confidently.

My red banded brother narrowed his eyes at me with a predatory smirk, and I almost regretted my decision… almost.

:::

I was literally biting down on the ends of my bandana tails to keep from bolting from this couch and running straight to the Shredder for comfort.

I had barely managed to keep my screams inside during the first movie. I thought that the worst was over with, but THIS… I didn't know how these movies were even legal!

Is there a limit to how many people can die in a single movie?!

Raph would look at me and laugh, but I just bit down harder.

My teeth hurt something awful, but not as much as my pride if I was ever made to be Raph's servant…a slave…

So no. I wasn't going to crack… no matter how many people get eaten by a flesh eating parasite, or get thrown into a lake infested with leeches.

My skin crawled at the images.

Like right now, this psychopath was chasing around an injured, one legged man that had had one eye burned out of his skull.

REALLY?! HOW WAS I NOT SUPPOSED TO VOMIT!?

But the gore didn't seem to bother Raph too much. He seemed completely unfazed by the same images that I knew would haunt my dreams.

Suddenly the psychopath catches the dude and shoves a stick through his heart.

Blood is rushing out of the mans nose, mouth, and even his missing eyeball socket.

I turned away from the screen and gagged. I gave a small groan, before Raph patted me on my shell.

"Leo the movies not over! The guy still has to find his child and the dog! Oh never mind… the dog-"

"Stop!" I yelled before pulling away from him.

"Oh Leo… ya givin up already?"

I processed my options, before risking a glance at the tv.

I saw the dogs intestines getting eaten by the killer.

"Not the dog!" I swiftly grabbed the remote and hurled it at the tv. It bounced off of the off switch, and I sighed in relief.

"Ya know… I don' think that's what remotes are for…" Raph said with a smug expression. I just looked at him, breathing heavily as I just processed the fact that I lost. That I couldn't handle some stupid horror movie.

"Guess I'll be see'in ya tonight, babe…" he said slowly, watching carefully for my reaction.

I growled at the pet name that he uses when he wants me to be submissive. Like tonight, I'll basically be a slave to him.

He jumped off of the couch before heading up to his room.

"Eight o'clock. Don't be late. "

I looked away and gave a soft pout before returning to my own room.

As I walked up the stairs I couldn't help but laugh.

In all honesty, the bet didn't matter.

If I had won the bet, and had finished the movie, I wouldn't be able to sleep without Raph there to ward off the nightmares.

But since I lost the bet, then I have a full excuse to sleep next to Raph and it not be because I'm incapable of surviving without him.

So... Technically… the only thing I lost in the bet was the meditation lessons for Raph. But hey, Raph's wild side was always better in bed. ;)

••••••••••••••••••••

Okay! So… a lot of people have asked me to write more to my stories so I'm giving you a choice.

Do you guys want to see Leo be Raph's bedside servant?

~Midnightdam56 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next and last chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! Each and every one of them made my day! Hope you enjoy!

Rated T.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Leo POV

I silently walked through the dojo, stepping over weights and pizza boxes as I went.

I had to fight my breathing the whole way. My adrenaline was a mess, and I was ready to go to war at how much energy I had.

I was either really nervous, or really excited. And Raph would be able to tell… he always could.

I slipped into his room, to see an all too arrogant Raph swinging on his hammock.

"This is only for one week, Leo…" I mumbled to myself.

Raph must have heard me because he laughed. "One week? Ha! Ya wish! Ya agreed to a whole month, Fearless!" He had this stupid smirk on his face, and I wanted to pound it right off.

"I did not…" I seriously thought I had bargained for a week, but I guess not.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll take good care of ya…"

I gave him a mean look for calling me babe before walking over to stand next to him.

"We should have some ground rules and some limits. "

"Rules? Limits? Come on Leo, this is supposed to be 'fun'…" he complained while sitting up.

"Yeah well I want to make sure this is just fun and no one gets hurt. "

"And by that you mean that you don't want me to hurt you. " he said it with a sad little frown.

"No that's not what I said. "

"But it's what you meant…"

"Raph. Let's get this out of the way. We need to have a code word that means to stop."

"Hamburgers. "

"Okay… Hamburgers… a-and I need to be assure that I'll still be a virgin after this. " I said in an annoyed tone.

"I cannot promise you that. "

"Then I'm leaving. "

"Okay, fine, be that way. I promise that you'll be pure after this. "

I noticed how Raph surrendered it almost immediately, and it made me suspicious.

"M'kay… let's begin… I guess. "

Raph smirked and stood up. "Lay down. "

I made my way over to the dreaded hammock before sitting in it. I must've been moving too slow because Raph forcefully shoved me back and straddled me immediately. He reached down and pulled my mask off. He undid the knot and ran one end behind my neck before he pulled it up and tied a tight knot in my mouth. I mumbled through it, but none of my words were coherent.

He pulled his own mask off, and tied it sideways around my eyes to where I couldn't see anything.

I laid under him, passively until I felt his fingers fiddle with my wrist wraps. He took my right hand's wrap off before using it to tie my arm to the hammock.

I seriously did not want to be tied down.

We've never done 'anything' like this before and I was nervous. We just started the kisses and snuggles. I wasn't exactly ready to give myself to him. And yet, that's the exact thing I did. I lost the bet, therefore giving myself to him as a servant. Man I didn't think this through...

I pulled my left hand away as he started to try and pin it, but the struggle only last a second before he pinned it long enough to restrain it.

He pulled back, and I felt the sensation of being watched, until I felt him shift his weight on top of me, then I felt warmth on my neck.

"Uuuhhhmm…" I mumbled through my own mask that was being used as a gag.

We've 'NEVER' done this before! He always kissed me on the lips, or forehead, or cheek, or the tip of my beak. But never on that sensitive spot on my neck.

I let out another soft and quiet moan as he tentatively bit my neck.

I loved the feeling of his teeth on my neck, and I instinctively moved my hips upwards to meet his.

He smirked against my neck, and I just kinda sat there wondering why I did that.

He started to kiss my neck again, and I could tell he was keeping track of all my sensitive spots and making good use of them.

He trailed his tongue tenderly down my neck and I gasped at the warmth. I felt the gag being removed from my mouth, and his lips on mine. I kissed back naturally, and he pulled back with a grin.

"I shoulda rethought the gag… I love hearing you moan. " he stated as he kissed me again, but this time with more force.

I hummed into his mouth, and he pulled back and gently kissed me between my eyes.

He pulled down, and ran his hand down my side and to the inside of my thigh.

"Raph…"

"Trust me. "

"Raphie…?"

I heard him growl and jerk the gag back in my mouth.

I mumbled my complaint and he snapped.

"Ya ruining this for ya self!" He said angrily before continuing.

I kept quiet as both of his hands were roughly massaging my thighs. Then his hand traveled to my tail, and I thought my heart would explode.

This wonderful sensation shot up my spine, and I gasped. Even though I couldn't see through his mask, I could imagine his smirk at my pleasure. He started to use his thumb to rub it up and down, and I bit down sharply on my mask to try and stifle my moan.

Oh shell! It just felt so… good! So alive!

Then suddenly I felt cold and bare. I heard footsteps as Raph walked away. He came back and pulled my gag off, then gently unwrapped both of my hands.

I reached to pull my blindfold off, but his hands were there to stop me.

"No. Keep it on. You look good in red. "

I smiled in return and he climbed in the bed with me.

"And you're sleeping in here tonight. " he said as he slung his arm around me and pulled me close.

"What? We're done?!" I questioned almost angrily.

"Yep. Don't wanna get ahead of ourselves. "

"Ahea-… oh come ON! "

"What, ya gonna beg? Ya gonna beg like some slave, Leo? " he said with a dangerous, yet playful expression.

I groaned. "Please Raphie! " I nuzzled closer, and rubbed my leg against his.

"I am thoroughly surprised. I never thought that you were a natural sub. " he said.

"What's a sub?" I asked defensively.

"Submissive. You're submissive. "

"I am no-"

"Leo. No dominate would surrender that easily and beg. "

"It felt good…" I pouted.

"Ha! You'll feel better tomorrow, now go to sleep. "

"What!? You're not serious! I begged! You have to continue! " I pleaded anxiously.

Raph gave a big laugh before rubbing my arm.

"Shhhh… " he breathed down my neck and I felt chills run across my body.

"Nite babe. "

I didn't react to the nickname as I nuzzled closer. "G'nite. "

He chuckled then started to rub my arm, trying to soothe me to sleep.

I could tell that I would thoroughly enjoy the next month.

Raph POV

I smiled against Leo's neck as I re thought the nights events.

I loved Leo. I really, REALLY did! And that's why I was taking things so slow in our relationship. I didn't want to scare him off!

That's why I introduce new things to him gradually.

For example, when we first started this thing, we gave each other small, subtle kisses, and we would nestle against each other.

Then I introduced him to using our tongues during our heavier kisses. He's come to accept it, so I decided to push it a little further tonight.

I kissed his neck, and played with his tail. Both of which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

I sighed in contentment and pulled Leo closer to me.

I just didn't want him to lose his innocence too soon. He was perfect, pure, and very, very naïve when it came to this stuff. He was careful, but he was also inexperienced.

His virginity was something very precious to me, because it symbolized his honor and innocence. Two qualities of his that I fell in love with. Two qualities that I never want to be tainted, especially not by me.

So even though I was taking things so slow with Leo, I was still positive that this would be the best damned month of my entire life.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Okay! Here it is! Sorry it's short, I added Raph's POV because I felt guilty for giving such a short chapter. :) let me know what you think! And Leo as a submissive?! How woulda known?

I'm extremely new to writing intense stuff, and by that I mean I don't really write it. So it's kinda a shy story, but I think it's okay.

Review what you think! I LOVE to hear y'alls opinions! Please give me some ideas on other stories! I'm all ears!

Love,

~Midnightdam56 ;)


End file.
